deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadliest Fiction Wiki:Article Policy
Titling *Articles must have grammatically correct titles. Articles with titles that lack capitalization in proper places will be moved/renamed. Bad title example: john Smith, Conan The barbarian *The title for a Warrior Article is what they are best known as. So, Thomas Anderson and Edward Teach would be Neo and Blackbeard respectively **In cases where there are multiple well-known real-life names, the title should be the most formal one. So, Captain America would be Captain America, not Cap. **Warriors that have pseudonyms can be given redirect pages with their real name. **In cases where the formal title is a common position for historical warriors, such as "general" or "king", their name will suffice. *When Romanizing names from languages with different naming conventions, such as Japanese, their wikis and/or Wikipedia are good guidelines for the format to use. Himura Kenshin is known as such on his own wiki, using the Japanese conventions of the last name first. Ichigo Kurosaki is mentioned as such on his own wiki, following the English conventions. These are both right - however, Kenshin Himura and Kurosaki Ichigo are both wrong as titles. *Warriors that originate from religious or mythological texts must have (Mythology) appended to their title. This is to differentiate them from fictional versions of their character. Grammar/Writing Mechanics All articles are allowed to have limited amounts of grammar errors. Pages with these mistakes will be edited, but pages with a large amount of mistakes must be fixed within a few weeks of its creation date. After that period, the article will be deleted if it still has a large amount of mistakes. Coding Mistakes Wiki coding is hard but if you do have a hard time, please consult an admin or a long time wiki editor. Like grammar and spelling error above, small amounts of coding mistakes are tolerable and will be edited out, while large amounts of coding errors are grounds for deletion. Requests for Deletion If a user wishes to delete an article they must use the Delete template, code: . Automatic Deletion Articles will be deleted if they meet this criteria: * A large amount of mistakes (see Mistake Limits, including not meeting the criteria, below). * A battle that is written on an article, not a blog post. * A spam page (page with unrelated subjects/images). Page Criteria All warrior-related articles must meet the Warrior Page Criteria. Mandatory criteria includes: the history, infobox, and the battles the warrior has taken part in or battles that are planned for the warrior. See Creating an Infobox for help creating and using the right infobox. A battle written is not mandatory, but the status of the warrior must be included, ex. Defeated by So-and-so or Victorious over So-and-so. Any reserved battles listed on battle status put up by users inactive for over three months can be removed at the discretion of the editor. All battles placed in the infobox must have headers placed in the page, regardless of whether or not the battle has been made. Furthermore, warriors without any battle status may not have pages made, and shall be deleted. The one exception to this is warriors who have no battle status because a previous battle has been declared unfair. In that case the warrior will have No Reserved Battles in their status and the battle in question will be placed under disregarded. Battles with more than two participants must have all competing warriors listed and linked on their page, either in the battle status or somewhere in the written battle they took part in. All weapon-related articles must conform to the Weapon Page Criteria. Expert's Opinions A brief explanation no longer than a paragraph on the outcome of said match-up should be placed after the simulation of every written battle on a page. If the author provided an explanation, then it may not be edited without their consent. However, if none was given by the author, any user editing the page may type one up themselves based on the reasoning of the voters. The author of the battle reserves the right to revise this explanation to their contentment. Plagiarism Note that plagiarism is not allowed on this wiki. Copying and pasting or using text word for word from any media source is illegal. Articles that have plagiarism will be labelled with the template. The author of the article has the responsibility to delete and reword the content. If the article is not fixed after a long period of time, it will be deleted. If given proper attribution, the Plagiarise template will not be used. Instead, the page will be placed under the Pages in need of Biography Rewrites category. Illegal Source Articles with content from a source that was not supposed to release information to the public may be deleted if the author does not rid of the illegal content. An example is publishing plot information from a game that has not been released yet and the plot was not planned to be released by the game developer. Edit Wars Edit wars on one page will result in locking said page. Edit wars across multiple pages will result in the offenders being banned for a length of time at the banning admin’s discretion. Use chat to discuss edits and reasoning before it turns into an edit war. Categories All articles must have categories. If you feel an article needs a category that does not exist, please consult the admins first before creating it. Do not add categories that do not describe the article. A minimum of 15 pages belonging to a certain category is needed before said category can be created. Warriors or weapons that originate from religious and mythological sources should be placed in the "Mythological Warriors" category. Do not include "Real Warriors," "Fictional Warriors," "Fantasy Warriors," or any other such category that implies the warriors definitively did or did not exist. Nor should categories describing a warrior's morality, such as "Evil Warriors" or "Anti-Hero Warriors" be given to real warriors. We are completely, utterly neutral here, and do not wish to take any stance on religion